The Lego Movie
Roadshow Entertainment | released = February 7, 2014 | runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States Australia Denmark | language = English | budget = $60 million | gross = $469.2 million }} The Lego Movie (stylized as The LEGO Movie) is a 2014 computer-animated and live-action adventure comedy film directed and co-written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, and starring the voices of Chris Pratt, Will Ferrell, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Alison Brie, Charlie Day, Liam Neeson, and Morgan Freeman. It was the first film produced by Warner Animation Group since Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003), and is an international co-production of the United States, Australia, and Denmark. Based on the Lego line of construction toys, the film tells the story of Emmet (Pratt), an ordinary Lego minifigure prophesied to save the universe from the tyrannical Lord Business (Ferrell) as he gains different allies along the way. The film was released theatrically on February 7, 2014, to positive reviews, with critics praising its visual style, humor, voice acting and heartwarming message. The film was also a commercial success, earning more than $257 million in North America and $210 million in other territories for a worldwide total of over $469 million. The film won the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film, the Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Animated Feature, and the Saturn Award for Best Animated Film. It was also nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film. The film also received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song for "Everything Is Awesome". A sequel is scheduled for a May 18, 2018 release, while two spin-off films are scheduled to be released in 2017 and a third spin-off film is also in development with an unknown release date. Plot In the Lego universe, the wizard Vitruvius attempts to protect a superweapon called the "Kragle" from the evil Lord Business. He fails to do so, but prophesies that a person called "the Special" will find the Piece of Resistance capable of stopping the Kragle. Eight and a half years later, a construction worker named Emmet Brickowski comes across a woman named Wyldstyle, who is searching for something after hours at Emmet's construction site. When he investigates, Emmet falls into a hole and finds the Piece of Resistance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out. He awakens with the Piece of Resistance attached to his back in the custody of Bad Cop, Business' lieutenant. There, Emmet learns of Business' plans to freeze the world with the Kragle, a tube of Krazy Glue with the label partially rubbed out. Wyldstyle rescues Emmet, believing him to be the Special, and takes him to meet Vitruvius. Emmet learns that she and the wizard are Master Builders—people capable of building anything they need without instruction manuals—who oppose Business' attempts to suppress their creativity. Though disappointed to find Emmet is not a Master Builder, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are convinced of his potential when he recalls visions of a humanoid deity called "the Man Upstairs". Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius evade Bad Cop's forces with the aid of Batman. They attend a council of Master Builders, who are unimpressed with Emmet and refuse to fight Business. Bad Cop's forces attack and capture everyone except for Emmet and a few others. Emmet devises a team plan to infiltrate Business' headquarters and disarm the Kragle. During the mission, Wyldstyle reveals to Emmet that her real name is Lucy. Emmet and his allies are captured and imprisoned, and Vitruvius is killed by Lord Business, who sets his headquarters to self-destruct and leaves everyone to die. Vitruvius reveals he made up the prophecy as he dies, but soon reappears to Emmet as a ghost and tells him it is his self-belief that makes him the Special. Strapped to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, Emmet flings himself off the edge of the universe and saves his friends, causing the computer to shut down. Inspired by Emmet's sacrifice, Wyldstyle rallies the Lego people across the universe to use whatever creativity they have to build machines and weapons to fight Business' forces. Emmet finds himself alive in the human world, where the events of the story are being played out in a basement by a boy, Finn, on his father's Lego set. The father—revealed as "the Man Upstairs"—chastises his son for ruining the set by creating hodgepodges of different playsets, and proceeds to permanently glue and rebuild his perceived perfect creations together. Realizing the danger his friends are in, Emmet wills himself to move and gains Finn's attention. Finn returns Emmet and the Piece of Resistance to the set, where Emmet now possesses the powers of a Master Builder and confronts Business. Meanwhile, Finn's father looks at his son's creations and realizes that Finn had based the villainous Business on him. Through a speech Emmet gives Business, Finn tells his father that he is special and has the power to change everything. Finn's father reconciles with his son, which plays out as Business having a change of heart, capping the Kragle with the Piece of Resistance (which is the cap to the Krazy Glue) and ungluing his victims with mineral spirits. Emmet is then hailed as a hero, and Wyldstyle becomes Emmet's girlfriend, with Batman's blessing. As a result of the father allowing Finn's younger sister to join them in playing with his Lego sets, aliens made of Duplo blocks beam down and announce their plans to destroy everyone. Cast * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, an everyman and construction worker from Bricksburg who is mistaken for the Special, and is trained to be a Master Builder. * Will Ferrell as Lord Business, an evil businessman and tyrant of Bricksburg and the Lego Universe who is the company president of the Octan Corporation under the name President Business. ** Ferrell also plays "The Man Upstairs", a Lego collector and Finn's father in the live-action part of the film. * Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle/Lucy, a "tough as nails" and tech-savvy fighter who is one of the Master Builders. * Will Arnett as Batman/Bruce Wayne, a DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder, and Wyldstyle's temporary boyfriend. * Nick Offerman as Metal Beard, a giant robotic pirate and Master Builder seeking revenge on Lord Business for taking his body parts following an earlier encounter, compelling him to build his current body from scratch. * Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty, a unicorn-horned kitten and Master Builder that lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land, Middle Zealand. * Charlie Day as Benny, a "1980-something space guy" who is one of the Master Builders and is obsessed with building spaceships. * Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop, a police officer with a two-sided head and a split personality who serves Lord Business as a member of the Super Secret Police. The character's name and personality are both based on the good cop/bad cop interrogation method which is briefly shown in the film. ** Neeson also voices Pa Cop, Bad Cop/Good Cop's father. * Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius, a blind old wizard who is one of the Master Builders. * Channing Tatum as Superman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. * Jonah Hill as Green Lantern, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. He frequently attempts to ingratiate himself with Superman, much to Superman's displeasure. * Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. * Jadon Sand as Finn, an eight-and-a-half-year-old boy who is the son of "The Man Upstairs" in the live-action part of the film. In addition, Anthony Daniels and Billy Dee Williams reprise their Star Wars roles as C-3PO and Lando Calrissian respectively, with Keith Ferguson voicing Han Solo (whom he previously voiced in Robot Chicken and Mad). Shaquille O'Neal portrays a Lego version of himself who is a Master Builder alongside two generic members of the 2002 NBA All-Stars. Will Forte, Dave Franco, Jake Johnson, Keegan-Michael Key, Chris McKay, and Jorma Taccone provide voice cameos in the film. Co-director Christopher Miller cameos as a TV presenter in the studio that films the Where Are My Pants? TV series. Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2014 3D films Category:2014 computer-animated films Category:2014 films Category:American action comedy films Category:American children's films Category:American films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Green Lantern films Category:Animated Superman films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:Best Animated Feature BAFTA winners Category:Best Animated Feature Broadcast Film Critics Association Award winners Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Dystopian films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films based on toys Category:Films directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films shot in Sydney Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Lego films Category:LEGO DC Comics Movies Category:Lego Star Wars Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Works about fascism Category:Films produced by Roy Lee Category:Parallel universes in fiction